The present disclosure relates to a power distribution arrangement capable of supplying high frequency power, which is generally defined as power at frequencies above the standard 60 Hz, directly to high frequency motors, which may be located remotely from the power generation source.
Conventional high frequency motors have used a plurality of different methods to receive high frequency power, however, each of the conventional methods have employed some sort of power conversion. For example, the US Navy's Next Generation Integrated Power System (a primary user of high frequency power) utilizes high frequency generation, which then is converted to DC or low frequency for transmission/distribution to the end user (high frequency motor). Other configurations use a variable frequency drive (VFD) to convert the standard low frequency energy up to the desired high frequency for use with an associated high frequency electric motor. A VFD or adjustable frequency drive (as they are sometimes known) generally includes a system or controller capable of adjusting the rotational speed of an AC motor by controlling the frequency of the electrical power supplied to the motor, as the frequency, number of poles in the stator winding, and the rotational speed of the motor are known to be directly related.
However, each of the conventional methods for driving high frequency motors suffers from several disadvantages, including the increased size and weight associated with the converters and related equipment, which is critical in markets where weight and space are limited, such as in the offshore market. Additionally, reliability and maintenance issues that inherently accompany a system with multiple components (converters, controllers, operator interfaces, etc.), such as the above noted conventional VFD-type high frequency motor driver system, are disadvantageous.
Therefore, a high frequency motor drive system that overcomes one or more of the conventional disadvantages is desired. More particularly, a system that would enable the use of high power, high speed motors without the need for high power, high voltage solid state conversion systems is desirable.